The Biostatistics and Computational Services Facility will provide network and software support, data management, and statistical support. As part of the network and software support, the core will develop a computer network integrating the members of the Center, instill and maintain software equipment required by the research cores, and provide outreach activities including Web sites and interactive educational modules. The core will also implement a data management framework with a secure storage system and backup facilities and constructed in a way to facilitate statistical analysis. The core will provide short-term support of data analysis and when more long-term support is needed they will use the members of the Biostatistics and Epidemiology Research Core. If necessary, programming services will be provided to aid in the statistical analysis. An effort will also be made to educate researchers on statistical methods which are applicable to their specific research activities.